The present invention relates to elevator systems. In particular, the present invention is an elevator system having wireless hall call buttons.
In a typical elevator system hall call buttons are used by passengers to request elevator service. The hall call buttons are usually positioned on a wall adjacent the elevator doors. Most hall call buttons have an associated lamp which turns on (illuminates one or more hall call buttons) when the person presses the button to call the elevator. The elevator controller turns the lamp off when the elevator car arrives at the floor.
Typical elevator systems also have hall lanterns or displays that indicate when an elevator car has arrived, and may also indicate the current location of the car. A typical hall lantern includes up and down arrows or triangles, and is located at the upper part of the hoistway door for better visibility. One of the two triangles is lit when a car arrives, depending upon the direction in which the car will be traveling when it departs.